onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Raftel Arc : Act 1 - The symbol of authority and kingship
After a few days of sailing from the last island in searching for the legendary Raftel island which was supposably within close proximity, the Thousand Sunny had dropped anchor and the Strawhats found themself staring at what looks to be the other side of Reverse Mountain. In the direction that they were suppose to be heading, they met with a dead end. They noticed a lot of scraps floating around the surface near the wall of the mountain. Luffy: Nami, where is this island Raftel? You said it should be in this direction... Nami: Well, it SHOULD have been at this direction, according to the Old Man of the Sea. Unless he had lied to you after the brutal interrogation you gave him to reveal the location of Raftel... Brook: It can't be helped, Nami-san. According to both Rayleigh and Shanks' account, the Roger pirates had to consult the Old Man of the Sea in order to locate Raftel, the island that could not be found. Usopp: I once heard from some old pirate geezer who goes by the name of Barboss-something that "one have to be lost to find a place that can't be found". Not sure if that "lost" is what we are experiencing now... Sanji: No, we are not Usopp, as we were guided by our beautiful navigator Nami-swan! *heart eyes* Unless we have moss head at the helm, then I am sure we are (lost). Zoro: Erm, what was that? Are you itching for a cut, ero-cook? *draws sword* Sanji: Oh, someone wants to be barbecued? Just bring it! *leg lits up* Franky: Maybe Raftel is indeed behind this mountain? Perhaps we can make a tunnel through it, Sunny-go's cannon can SUUUUPER blast a hole through. Sunny fired its Gaon Cannon at the mountain, no hole made but just barely a scratch mark. Luffy: Buso Koka! Gomu Gomu no ELEPHANT GATALING! Zoro: Taka no Me ougi: Sekai Ichi no Zangeki! Sanji: Sky Walk! Diable Jambe: Tunneling Strike! (spinning fly kick like a drill needle) Franky: Radical Beam! Not one worked. Robin: This ain't no normal mountain, its rocks are that much stronger than usual, almost to the same durability of those of a poneglyph's. Brook: LABOON!!! I know you are just on the other side of this mountain but I can't get to you. So close but yet... ???: That is correct, little lady. *sniff* The walls of this side of the Reverse Mountain could not be penetrated by conventional methods. *sniff sniff* And that Raftel you all are looking for is just beyond this. Too bad, so close... but I can open it up for you. Chopper: (reverse cartoon peek) !!! Weird voice, where is it from? KOWAII! The crew looked around, found nothing. Just a moment later, a huge face protuded from the side of the mountain, much to the shock of the Strawhats. ???: Greetings. *sniff* I am "The Face Of The Mountain", but for short you can call me... "The Face Of The Mountain". (running nose) Usopp: Yeah, that's very "short"... (._.") Face: You wish to *sniff* seek for Raftel? Why? Luffy: I am going to be the Pirate King and will be the one to claim the legendary treasure One Piece! Face: Oh, an upcoming Pirate King huh? *sniff* Wokay, I'll let you pass. In a matter of seconds, a tunnel magically opens up. Sanji: That was easy... Chopper: And away we go... yay! Nami: Thank you, "The Face Of The Mountain"-san Sunny sailed forth but just as they enter the mouth of the tunnel, it magically closes up again. Strawhats: !!! Franky: WHOA! CHICKEN VOYAGE!!! Sunny goes into reverse gear and got out from the tunnel just in time before it closes up completely. Any normal ship (dependent on sails or even paddles) would not have been able to get out in time, thus ended up being completely crushed by the closing walls of the tunnel. Franky: Whew! That was SUUUUUUUPERRRR close! Usopp: (shaking knees) We just had a close brush with death. Chopper & Brook: KOWAIIIIIIIII !!! Robin: I wonder if we got caught by that, will our combined blood be enough to stain the water surface near the entrance red or will there be no effect at all? Usopp: Oi! Stop that, Robin... Robin: Or what will happen to our remains, where will our bones be? Or will it be crushed into ashes... Usopp: I said STOP THAT, Robin! Luffy: WOI !! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! Face: Ah, I ... *sniff sniff* ... I forgot that you need ... ah... ahhhh... ... ... haaaa... ... *sniff* ... need to pass the qualification to enter. *sniff sniff sniff* (Damn, this running nose...) Nami: You tricked us! Face: *sniffs* My bad. Sanji: So what is this qualification that we need to pass? Face: *sniff* Its ... ah... ahhh... ahhhhh... AHHHHH... Zoro: HOLY SHIT! Face: HAAAAACHOOOOOO!!! The sneeze sent Thousand Sunny a very long distance away, and they will have to sail to the place all over again. After a couple of weeks, Sunny-go turned up at the same spot as before. Luffy: Gomu Gomu noooooo... ELEPHANTO GUN !!! WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD FACE!! The face appeared. Face: Oh you, Mr "upcoming Pirate King". How are you? Usopp: Damn you! You have caused us nothing but unnecessary trouble until now! Thanks to your sneeze, we have been blown very far away and having to sail for weeks to get back here again! Face: Oh, it has been weeks already? I thought that was just minutes ago. I'm so sorry for that, as you can see I was not feeling well at that time and have been trying to hold back the sneeze as best as I could but was not able to. Robin: Mille Fleur! ... Gigantesco Mano... SLAP! A giant arm appeared at one side of the Face, and had its palm slapped at the cheek of the Face. Of course, it did not harm the Face at all. Nami: Robin ?? Monster Trio: -_-" Face: *comically swollen cheek* Oh... ow... ouch... that hurted. It really did. (obviously not) Robin: (visibly annoyed) THAT was for the cleaning fees of my blouse that was stained by your snot during the sneeze! Brook: Robin-chan is REALLY scary when angry. I wouldn't dare to want to see her panties at this time... Usopp & Chopper: SCARIEEEE!!! Sanji: Lets get down to business. You were saying a qualification of sorts. Face: Ar, yes. You will need to go on a quest to bring back something, something that symbolizes authority and kingship. Nami: And where will we find that? Face: Wait a second... (it made faces as if one is having its tongue searching for something within its mouth) Strawhats: !!! Zoro: Not again... Usopp: Brace yourselves! Chopper & Brook: AHHHHH!!!! Franky: If he does that again, Sunny will counter the blow with a SUUUUUPER burst at the rear cannon so we don't get sent far away again. Luffy: GRRR!!! (pulls up sleeves) Face: ... Ah, found it. (ptui) The Face spits something onto the deck, with the crew completely drenched by the spit. Nami: Ewwww.. Usopp: Bleugh! Chopper: My fur... Brook: I'm soaked all the way to the bones! Literally and figuratively. YOHOHOHOOOO! Robin: =_= (crossed her arms) Mille Fleu... Face: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRYYYYYY! Sanji: TEMEEE!! Why did you do that for? I have half a mind to give you a good burning scar with my legs. Face: No... no... wait! Check the floor of your deck. Found a piece of paper, a vivre card. Face: That will lead you to what you need to qualify, the symbol of authority and kingship. Zoro: You better not lie to us this time, or I swear I will return and give you a good cutting that will split the mountain into two! Face: No, no, not lying. Its the truth. You will definitely find the object by following this. But beware, along the quest you will encounter a dozen of challenges which will be revealed to you in writing on the paper in due time. It will not be easy to accomplish the challenges, so be forewarned and prepared. If you have a strong determination and what it takes, you will be successful. Otherwise you will not survive. Luffy: OH! (fist to palm) BRING - IT - ON! I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!!! Face: (smile) I will be looking forward to your return. Luffy: Okay, sail forth! Nami: By the way, what is this "object" that is the symbol of authority and kingship? Face: (grins) ... ... The Golden Fleece of Colchis! - End of Act 1 - Hope that has been an entertaining read. Happy weekend! p.s. Apologies for the sudden hiatus to the OP War games due to Chinese New Year break. Act 2 - The Women and The Lion of Namea Category:Blog posts